User blog:Zeon1/Dragon Ball Game Project: Age 2012
Hello! This blog post is, to put it simply, about the next DBZ game made by me! If you've looked at the Shindokai series and the recently released Tenkaichi Impact, you know I have a TON of DBZ ideas. So, what this blog is about, is... the next milestone in the DBZ game history. I've already come up with a completely revamped control scheme, a COMPLETELY REVAMPED Pursuit Attack System, and a new camera angle (ish). What your job is, is to give me an idea for a TITLE, different MODES, and just ideas for graphics and characters. If your idea is excepted, you will be listed as a co-producer of the game, along with ME, and any others. Thank you. Oh, and what system it will be on can be excepted as well. Good day, and happy holidays! Available Names *Shin Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z: Masters of Battle *Dragon Ball Z: User World *Dragon Ball Z Buku *Dragon Ball Z: Advanced World Screenshots (Beta) New DBZ Beta Gameplay.png|Some basic gameplay from the beta version of the game. The Raging Blast 2 engine has been used, with slightly edited health bars, and a target reticle, similar to a 3rd person shooter (the player controls the camera with this device) Current Playable Characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2) *Kid Gohan (Base, Angry, Unlock Potential) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *Broly (Base, Controlled Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Vegeta w/ Scouter (Base, Great Ape, Angry) Current Transformations *Kaioken *only Goku can use*- Increases attack power by 10x, decreases Ki power. *Super Saiyan- Increases attack power by 50x, increases Ki power by 5x *Ascended Super Saiyan *only Vegeta and Future Trunks can use*- Increases Attack Power by 54x, decreases Ki power. *Ultra Super Saiyan *Only Future Trunks can use*- Increases Attack Power by 56x, heavily decreases Ki power. *Super Saiyan 2- Increases Attack Power by 300x, increases Ki power by 13x *Super Saiyan 3 *Only Goku can use, except for what-if characters*- Increases attack power by 700x, increases ki power by 4000x. *Controlled Super Saiyan *Only Broly can use*- Increases attack power by 48x, increases Ki power by 4x *Legendary Super Saiyan *Only Broly can use*- Increases attack power on a regular basis by 2x, increases ki power on a regular basis by 1x. *Angry- Increases attack power by 5x, increases Ki power by 2x (can only be used for a limited time). *Unlock Potential- Increases Attack Power by 6x, increases Ki power by 3x (can only be used for a limited time). *Great Ape- Increases Attack power by 5x, decreases Ki power. *Note: The Angry and Unlock Potential transformations can not be selected from the get-go, and must be activated in battle* Category:Blog posts